Revolution
by SpenstarianCreed1
Summary: A cult would like to gain independence from Amestris. Very simple summary, but hopefully a good story/
1. The Ajakhin

**Title: Revolution**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**Author Notes: This is just an introductory chapter to the story.**

**Chapter 1: The Ajakhin**

**Fotcett, Amestris: Thursday, December 7, 1921; 10:37 A.M.**

The man, having awoken later than usual, quickly jumped out of bed and put on the clothes that most people would find very odd, but he would wear throughout the day. After looking around and finding everything satisfactory, he left the door to his small house. It was not too far from the center of town and was perfect because he had no person or other living thing with him in the house. The house had an air of importance to it, despite its small size which may be in part to how well looked after it was. The surrounding neighborhood on the other hand did not look as nice. In fact, it looked almost entirely run down, and the man's house stood out as a beacon in the middle of it all.

The man did not look as quite well as his house. He was short, and looked very frail and nervous, as if he had physical contact with anyone he would fall over and not be able to get up. The opposite was almost true. In fact, all of the thugs in the neighborhood shied away from him as though he had someone supreme power that would kill them if they so much as look at him, and as he walked down the street everyone seemed to hold their breath until he passed.

* * *

**11:15 A.M.**

"Finally, Aja Makher, I was afraid you were going to miss the opening ceremony!" exclaimed a nearby man, who was quite a bit taller and larger overall than the man he was addressing.

"Not to worry, Albert, I was just a little late waking up this morning" replied the Aja in a very distinctive tone, that had a slight accent in it. "Now, we should head into the main hall right away, as to not miss anything." And with that both men walked into the main hall, with the Aja leading the way.

"Now dutiful Ajakhin who have made time out of their day to pray with us, I would like to thank you." A man dressed in dark blue robes addressed the crowded hall, that was filled with what looked like ordinary citizens, but on every one of them you could see a strange looking symbol. It was on different places with every person: on hats, shoes, pins, stitched into their shirts, or even a few had tattoos. But, the symbol was always exactly the same: an outer diamond, that had an octagon of small little stars inside all surrounding one larger star in the middle, and all of the small stars are connected to the two on their sides, and the large middle star by thin lines.

"I would like to read a few opening sentences from the scrolls of Ajik...", and from there on the man read out scriptures that the Ajakhin hold so dearly to their hearts, but the Aja had other matters to attend, and after listening to the scriptures he headed into a back room where two men were waiting for him.

One man was standing a few feet behind where the other was sitting. He was wearing a black suit and had a gun holstered by his side. The sitting man was dressed very differently. He was wearing green and gold robes much like the Aja's own, and he had no signs of weapons on him at all.

"Aja Rifkin, it is so nice to see you. We have been expecting you for many days now."

"Yes, same to you Aja Makher. I am sorry to have taken so long, but there were...other matters to attend to back in Dameno, and as you know it takes a very long time to travel from there. They really should build a road, or railway connecting Dameno to Fotcett, but we have other matters to attend to, now don't we?"

"Of course, Rifkin, how may I be of service to you?"

"The other Ajas have been getting restless, and we believe we are ready to put our plan before the Ajaki. The is one matter I need to ask you about though" Aja Rifkin continued on, " We would like to use Fotcett as our starting point."

"But why?!" Exclaimed Makher, "You know very well that I have been the most opposed to this plan from the very beginning. We don't need anything more; things are going great the way they are_"

"Yes, yes," Rifkin cut him off, "but Fotcett is the largest city where we have a foothold, and subsequently the largest population of Ajakhin. It would be a perfect starting place for the revolution!"

"Fine, Rifkin, you can have this city, but in return, you must allow me to keep my position as an Aja to, hopefully, keep someone form of peace after this is through!"

* * *

**Lihixi, Amestris: Monday, December 11, 1921; 9:50 A.M.**

The Ajaki, John Kelling, was waiting almost impatiently for Aja Rifkin to come with the news he was waiting to hear, that it was time to start the rebellion. The only problem was that one of the Ajas, Aja Makher to be exact, was a mild pacifist and would rather not go into any war at all. I have sent him many letters telling him about how impossible that would be for our people. The country of Amestris has shown biases against religion in the past, and if they found out about the Ajakhin... Well, who knows what could happen,' thought the Ajaki. He was a very average looking man for his stature among the Ajakhin, and, if not wearing the dark purple and gold robes, he could be mistaken for an ordinary citizen. In fact, John Kelling was almost exactly the opposite: he was the leader of a radical, religious people known as the Ajakhin. His strong beliefs in their god, Ajik, had first brought him to a position of Aja, and then, once the older Ajaki passed away, he immediately claimed the position. As of now, he wants independence from Amestris to start his own country very much similar to Ishval. The only difference is that the government would have no idea that this was coming.

Finally,the door to an underground room within the Ajaki's sanctuary was knocked upon, and one of the Ajaki's many bodyguards opened the door.

"Please tell me good news, Rifkin." The Ajaki asked very expectantly.

"That would be exactly what I come with, Ajaki. Makher agreed to let us use Fotcett to attack the Amestrian base there and start the revolution."

"That is such a relief. Now, we must begin preparations for the New Beginning! Make sure to let the other Aja's know, and then, start preparing Dameno for the attack there. I can hardly wait! Now, go and tell the others" the Ajaki ordered. And following that Aja Rifkin and his personal servant exited the room, while on the other hand the Ajaki sat down at his desk and began to draw up the final plans for revolution.

Finally, our people will no longer have to hide in fear of being caught and will live in a land for the Ajakhin!

**Authors Notes: The Ajaki does not know the true reason behind Ishval, so don't blame him. Also, All of the cities our real according to a map that I looked at, and finally please tell me of any mistakes that I have made.**


	2. Spread of Rebellion

**Title: Revolution**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**Author Notes: Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favorites, follows, and the 13 people who looked at this story. Seriously, one of you could have left a review such as: 'This sucks.', but no one even did that. I would appreciate it if someone said something, anything at all this time.**

Chapter 2: Spread of Rebellion

**Rush Valley, Amestris: January 31, 1922; 1:52 P.M.**

The Elric household in Rush Valley was always very loud with the sounds of children laughing and playing with each other, as well as, the sounds of machinery and occasionally someone yelling. At this point though, a rapid succession of knocks and the doorbell were heard clearly through all of the noise and commotion. As it sounded as though the person on the other side of the door would like to be seen as soon as possible, the two children raced to the door. They opened the door quickly, and almost hid behind it so they wouldn't be seen, and instead the person could talk to their mother, who was standing just behind them.

"Al!" exclaimed Winry, in delight of seeing her brother in-law, "It's so good to see you, and we weren't expecting... You look really out of breath, so you better come inside."

"Thanks, WInry." said Al, while breathing very heavily. "I came here as soon as I could." He continued talking as they walked into the nearby living room, with the children closely following them. "I have to get you out of here!" He exclaimed.

"Why would you need to do that?" asked Winry, clearly very shocked.

"This town is next. It's soon going to become a war zone, and I can't let you all stay here, knowing that you might be killed in the crossfire."

"What!" Shouted Ed, who was now entering the room. "You can't be serious, Al. There is no way that's happening this far North."

"That's what we thought too, until very recently. I assume you know that a small armed group is trying to start a rebellion?"

"Yes, of course we heard. It just happened in Fotcett, about a month ago."

"That is correct, but what you most likely didn't know is that it has spread greatly from there. Right now, there are Ajakhin, that is the rebellious group, stationed in Dublith. We have found from the pattern that they are using, the Rush Valley will most likely be the next town that has an uprising."

"Why isn't the military doing anything?" asked Winry.

"Believe me, we have tried everything we can, but whenever we are ready to attack them, they seem to vanish until the last moment, and then they ambush the troops. The southern battalion is down to its last legs, and as of now, most of it is in Kadayr, trying to thwart the Northern push of the Ajakhin, and the rest is coming up from South City to invade Dublith from the South, but we have recently gathered intelligence that the Ajakhin, after defeating all of the military in Rush Valley, will go straight down to Kadayr destroying all of the Amestrian troops there."

"Wait, when is all of this going to happen, and why haven't we heard of any of this yet?"

"We have not broadcast any of this to the public in fear of a mass panic attack, and not help things at all. Also, this the uprising here in Rush Valley is going to happen someone time this week, and Winry, have you noticed any of your customers having a strange symbol anywhere on their persons?"

"Yes, now that I think about it, most of them have either a tattoo or a pin of some sort of symbol. I wonder why, I never thought of that before..."

"Give me an estimate of how many you have seen." Alphonse asked in a commanding sort of tone.

"Well, I'd say that about 85% of my customers had it about two months ago, but recently that number has gone up to nearly 96%. Oh no...that means that..."

"Yes, the uprising is going to occur very soon. Possibly even today, which is exactly why I came down here."

"Where will we go, though?" asked Ed.

"You can stay with me and May. We have plenty of room in our house." After listening to the whole conversation, the kids, Michael and Sarah, left the room to go get as many things as they could take with them; whereas, Ed and WInry just sat there for a few seconds thinking about everything. Then, they too left to get their belongings and head up to Central.

Once inside there room Michael and Sarah started to whisper quietly to each other, "What do you think this means?" asked Sarah.

"Well, it means we're going to get to stay with Aunt May and Uncle Al for a while."

"Yeah, but when will get to come back home?"

"I just don't know, sis, I just don't know."

* * *

**South City Headquarters, 6:00 P.M. the same day**

Lieutenant General Cramer looked over his plans to stop the Ajakhin. This isn't going to be easy, but maybe if I had more troops...No, they won't give me any more. Instead we will have to stop them on our own. Now, If the two divisions in Kadayr are able to stop the Northward attack, then the reinforcements from the South will completely wipe them out.

Wait, why are they even going after Central? It seems to be completely pointless. We have four more brigades in the Central area, waiting to defend any attack. Also, we know they have no followers in Central. We searched nearly everyone, so there will be no help from the inside. That could only mean one thing. The General realized the outcome of the current situation almost as soon as it would occur.

Just then, the alarm began to sound. The other Generals who were standing around Cramer jumped to their feet. Cries of alarm came out from nearly everybody in the room.

"But, but, their forces are in Dublith!" exclaimed one of the young lieutenants guarding the Generals.

"No, it was just a diversion. Their real objective is South City, and here they are. DAMNIT! They completely outsmarted me. Waiting for this very moment, when all of our troops are out attacking Dublith. We have no chance of winning this battle, but we must still fight. Defensive positions!" Cramer yelled out, and then all of the generals of the South, along with two lieutenants began to set up barriers, so they would at least last a while.

The only problem was that all of them carried only pistols, and the lieutenants had only two rifles. It would be no use against the firepower of the Ajakhin. At that very moment the telephone began to ring. Nobody dared to move to it, until finally Cramer reached over and picked it up.

"Hello, this is Colonel Fischer." sounds of gunfire could be heard behind the Colonel's voice. "I'm reporting in from Rush Valley, and our small station is being attacked! I repeat we are under attack!"

"Colonel, We have no reinforcements to give you, and we are also under attack. I suggest retreating as soon as possible."

"Understood, Sir, but we have no chance without reinforcements, and they are overwhelming us. We need_" The Colonel's voice ceased altogether, and Cramer hung up the phone with a look of hatred in his eyes.

"We lost Rush Valley." was all he said before getting back down into position. Less than five minutes later the door was shot off its hinges, and about fifteen Ajakhin entered the room. Everyone began firing at them, but it was no use, and the Ajakhin quickly eliminated every one of them with their automatic weapons. Southern Command had been lost to the Ajakhin.

* * *

**Lihixi, Amestris, February 1: 10: 35 A.M.**

The Ajaki was addressing all eight Ajas at the same time in his private room. Things had been going very well for the Ajakhin: they had taken nearly all of the South area, and they also had a growing number of members everyday. The Ajakhin army had had very few casualties thus far in the war, and were hoping to keep it that way. If we can keep it this way for a little while longer, then we can implement our final blow, and we will finally have our freedom.

"I have gathered you all here today, first of all, to award a medal of servitude to our head of command, Aja Bruhn. He has lead our men to victory every time so far." There was applause from the other Ajas as Bruhn stepped for to take his medal.

"Secondly, to discuss our final steps towards freedom. Is there anything anyone would like to say?" asked the Ajaki.

"Yes, I would like to say something." Aja Makher said, and then stepped forward to take the stage. "I would like say that I have changed my mind about this rebellion, this revolution. No longer am I in fear of losing too many lives, for Aja Bruhn is a wonderful General, and afterwards, after every conflict with Amestris has ended, we will be a great nation. To accomplish this great feat though we must get rid of any spies that have been placed among us. If the enemy has no intelligence, then they will not be able to defeat us." Makher ended his great speach, but now the other Ajas have become curious with his talk of spies.

"How do you know that there are any spies?" asked one of the Ajas.

"I caught one of my own personal guard sending out telegraphs to the enemy, luckily he was just getting started, and didn't know too much."

"I would like to comment on this." Aja Rifkin spoke, "Once one catches a spy, then we should immediately offer them many riches to become a double agent and work for us. That way we will be using their own spies against them."

"Wonderful idea, Aja Rifkin!" the Ajaki proudly exclaimed. "Now, that we are through taling strategy for the day, let us all pray to Ajik."

* * *

**Author Notes: Please tell me, if I need to work on anything, and also I hopw you enjoyed reading.**


End file.
